Broken Hero
by D4rKLUCIFER
Summary: After a Betrayal that shook Percy's foundation can he be brought back over the edge? Character Death.


"Percy you can't just stay in your cabin forever." Thalia said, pounding on the Poseidon cabins door.  
No answer came. Thalia sighed in frustration at how her best friend was acting even though she knew he had every right to act like this. She winced as the memories came flying back to her.

(Flashback)

_"So this is the power of the Savior Of Olympus?" Annabeth laughed as she circle Percy, after he had just defeated Prophrion with the help of Zeus._  
_"Don't you dare touch him you Traitor!" Zeus screamed from his bonds as he and the other Olympians struggled against Gaia._  
_"Oh don't worry Lord Zeus I wouldn't dream of harming him," She spit the word lord. " Well not physically at least." _  
_Annabeth flicked her wrist and two Cyclops' waded through Gaia's army, holding two figures. Both Percy and his Father's eye widened as they saw that the two figures were Sally Jackson and her fiancé Paul._

(End of Flashback)

Shaking her head to rid herself of the horrible memories, Thalia made her way to the Dining Pavilion. Sitting down at Artemis' table, next to said goddess, she looked around and saw just how much the camp needed Percy's goofy mood to keep their spirits up. As soon as she got her food and was about to eat she heard a song the she knew wouldn't end very well for her.

Thalia looked at Artemis and the look on her face did not help the situation. The Goddess of The Hunt looked worried and sad but mostly hurt. Artemis jumped up and ran across the clearing her destination was the place Thalia had just been.

(Flashback)

_Annabeth dug her dagger into Paul's throat before pulling it out, blood coating it_  
_"Maybe I'll let my Titan friends have some fun with your mom. What do you think oh Savior of Olympus?" Annabeth said mockingly._  
_Percy opened his mouth but couldn't find his voice as he watched Krios and Hyperion walk up from the army ranks and rip his Mothers cloths off . He felt unbelievable rage build in his body as he watched his Mother being raped. After they were done Annabeth walked beside him and traced her dagger along the side of his cheek and spoke the words that would destroy his world._  
_"Your mother is going to die here but don't worry you'll live we just have one more show for you." She said as she drove her dagger into his Mothers heart. "Bring her forward." She waved her hand toward the gods. _  
_Percy looked at who the giants were bringing forward and his heart went cold as he saw the beautiful face of The Goddess of The Hunt._  
_"NO!" He yelled, Starting everyone. "I'll fucking kill you!" _  
_"Oh do you care more about her than you did your own Mother Perseus" Annabeth goaded._

(End of Flashback)

Finally arriving at Percy's cabin Artemis pounded on the door but got no answer. She could hear Thalia and the rest of camp coming up behind her.  
"Percy open the door. Are you okay?" She frantically pushed out.  
"Go away Artemis." Was the sickly response  
He sounded just like he had when she was dragged in front of him by the Giants.

(Flashback)

_Percy looked at Artemis and sighed. Guess the cats out of the bag He thought._  
_"I…I love…her." He managed to get out before his gazed shifted to the floor._  
_"That's rich." Annabeth managed to say in between fits of laughter. She soon composed herself and looked at Hyperion and nodded. He looked at Artemis and started ripping her cloths off._  
_"NOOOOOO!" Percy yelled, limitless power bursting out of him shattering his muddy binds. He stalked towards Hyperion who smirked and swung his sword in a deadly arc. Percy simply grabbed the sword and snapped it in half, while bringing the piece of the sword he had down on Hyperion's head. Whirling around Percy caught Annabeth who struggled in his grasp._  
_"I told you to leave them alone. I told you to just leave. Now the warning are over now your going to die." He snapped her neck, letting go of her body letting slump to the floor. Percy slowly walked over to Artemis' naked form and slumped down next to her. Pulling off his shirt he wrapped it around her_  
_"I'm so sorry I couldn't protect you…" He trailed off with a sob._  
_Artemis looked at the broken hero and wrapped him in a tight embrace while rubbing small circles in his back._  
_"Its okay you did your best. You did your best." She kept repeating._  
_Soon every Olympian was part of the embrace, even Ares._

A crowd soon gathered around the Poseidon cabin, wanting to see what the commotion was about,  
"Jason kick this door down now!" Artemis screeched.  
Jason pushed his way through the crowd and did as she said. As soon as the door was off its hinges Artemis was inside, eyes scanning for Percy until they finally found him on his bunk shivering. She walked over to him and wrapped him in a hug which he returned gladly. Jason and Thalia also joined in the embrace.  
"I love you Arty." He murmured dazedly.  
She smile at that and kissed the top of his head "I love you to Percy."


End file.
